1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable data input/transmission apparatus wherein data input by reading a bar code on an object and by means of key operations is stored, and the stored data is transmitted, for example, to an external data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable data input apparatus is employed for higher work efficiency in checking the inventory of goods displayed in a shop, or in ordering goods to a wholesaler.
A microcomputer is built in this type of portable data input apparatus. The casing of this apparatus has such a shape as to allow holding with one hand. The outer surface of the casing is provided with a keyboard for inputting codes and amounts of goods, and a display for showing the key-input data. Also, the casing of the apparatus contains a memory, constituted by a RAM, etc., for storing the key-input data relating to the codes and amounts of goods.
When the inventory is checked with use of this portable data input apparatus, the casing of the apparatus is held by one hand, and data is successively key-input by the other hand. When a predetermined amount of data is stored in the memory, the portable data input apparatus is carried to the place where a data processing apparatus constituted by a host computer is installed, and the input apparatus is connected to the data processing apparatus. Thus, the data stored in the memory of the portable data input apparatus is input to the data processing apparatus.
In order to simplify the data input operation of the portable data input apparatus, there has been proposed a portable data input apparatus with a pen-scanner type bar code reader. With this apparatus, bar codes, put on display shelves, denoting the codes of goods are read by the bar code reader, thereby easily inputting the codes of goods.
In the above-described portable data input apparatuses, however, the capacity of the memory is limited. Thus, when the inventory of many goods is checked, it is necessary that, each time a predetermined amount of data has been stored in the memory, the portable data input apparatus be connected to the data processing apparatus and the data in the memory be transferred to the data processing apparatus. Thus, the work efficiency for inventory check is considerably decreased.
If the pen-scanner type bar code reader is connected to the portable data input apparatus, for example, by means of a connection cable, the bar code reader may hinder the carrying of the data input apparatus. Thus, the handling of the data input apparatus, as well as the maintenance thereof, is troublesome.